The Hands of Time
by D' the estrange
Summary: Time is infinite, time is now and then, and time never stops. When life is your limit and the past is your gain, what will you set forth for the future? A series of small drabbles, companion to "To Turn Back the Clock." Slight AU and subtle hints of 6996


Head of Dandelion

Summary: Time is infinite, time is now and then, and time never stops. When life is your limit and the past is your gain, what will you set forth for the future? A series of small drabbles, companion of "To Turn Back the Clock." Slight AU and subtle hints of 6996, and past Naru x ?

Rated T for the mentioned following:

Rape, blood, gore, angst, and Hibari (need I say why?).

* * *

Absence

* * *

_The sandglass starts for another time's beginning from within _

_cotton fields, _

_mama's arms are gently unfolding me into the new…_

* * *

Innocence,

It was once in his reach—like his caring, sickly mother; Mukuro had very few fond memories of her. (And some he wouldn't say.) However, he was never close to her, that much he knew.

The absence of his heart leaves a sense of hollowness in his chest. Like a missing piece of a puzzle that is constructed as he is—was. He preferred it that way, incomplete, isolated, and only a handful of his sanity left.

His heart, Mukuro mused with a wryly smile. It was rather pathetic.

Mukuro liked to think that the reality he lived in was all but a dream, an illusion he could mold and change into his favour, and that his dreams were the real existence. Mukuro still liked to think that way, how the world could be so cruel sometimes gave way into its own illusion, it was as deceptive as it was predictable. In return, Mukuro would be as unforgiving, never to show mercy to those that are his enemy (including those that are his ally).

"_Mukuro-sama," A single purple iris peered down, from under the illusionary parasol that Mukuro had conjured up in the dream world he and his sweet Nagi resided in. "Yes, my dear Chrome?" Mukuro queried with a fleeting smile, his head resting in Chrome's lap, the two settled themselves in seashore imagined by a distant memory Chrome had when she was still had her organs intact—when she was still Nagi. Mukuro and Chrome gazed on from their resting place in the sand, watching as the smoldering colors of red and orange of the setting sun reflected off the surface of the deep blue sea. Chrome kept herself busy by combing her lithe fingers into the golden tresses flaring from Mukuro's head, her fingertips massaging his scalp, Mukuro only sighed in content, waiting with all the patience in the (illusionary) world for Chrome to continue with her own query. "You never show your true form to the others, to boss," She said after a moment of silence, "Not even Chikusa or Ken knows."_

Why am I the exception?

_The unspoken question hung in the air, leaving only the sound of crashing waves of the sea in the background. Mukuro gave a half smile, one that was only meant for Chrome, his left hand raised and gingerly touched his cheek, his thumb tracing over the scars that marred both sides of his face. "Perhaps it is because you're the missing piece to my puzzle." His smile only grew at the confusion seen on the young girl's face. "You'll understand one day." He said before dropping his hand to rest on his stomach, his head nuzzling her hand in content. This was his reality._

As humans, Mukuro could only deceive, by appearance and by nature. As the monster he was, Mukuro had sought out in his own greed, he never gave much thought of the pain he would cause to those around him nor did he care.

Depicted as a beast, and so a beast he shall be.

_Fin_

* * *

Tomi: Many of you asked for this~

I was starting to get frightened that you people will start stalking me and raid my house (nah just kidding~ :P)

I should probably explain this chapter...

well not much to say since I had major writer block (and i was cut off from the internet, oh the humanity!) while i was writing this. In that "dream world" scene, it just came to me after a while~ a cute 6996 moment. Anyway, how Mukuro appears to everyone isn't his true form (at least not in this story) he looks exactly like Naruto with Minato's hairstyle but still has six paths eye, as it is depicted *points up* Chrome is the only one that has seen his "true" form as you might say. Mukuro is mostly influenced by Kyuubi's chakra that still seems to linger in him after being reincarnated. And explanation's about Naruto's past and Kyuubi, well that's for another time...

**anyway RANT TIME: Latest KHR Chapter!**

**WTF! Enma are you that stupid? leaving Tsuna and the others so he could get uber strong and beat your ass on the last day? But I still love Enma-kun he's sooo uke yet seme all at the same time~! *dodges pointy objects* OMFG Julie's gonna rape Chrome! Attack Mukuro! Sic him boy! *is smacked with a trident* Owww... **

**Ooohhhh, Hibari's pissed...That is not good...Run Enma! RUN!**

**Rant End**

Ahem, anyway...I suppose I'll see you lovely readers next chapter~


End file.
